


Before The Fall

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Brendol Hux's A+ Parenting, Casual Sex, M/M, Pryde is Not Nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Pryde wasn't a man who allowed himself many pleasures in life. His devotion to the Empire had always come first, and that wasn't about to change. But he'd be lying if he tried to convince himself that he didn't get a kick out of sitting at Brendol Hux's side during their tedious meetings, after spending the best part of half an hour fucking the general's son.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Enric Pryde, Armitage Hux/Pryde, Brendol Hux & Enric Pryde
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62
Collections: Anonymous





	Before The Fall

Pryde wasn't a man who allowed himself many pleasures in life. His devotion to the Empire had always come first, and that wasn't about to change. But he'd be lying if he tried to convince himself that he didn't get a kick out of sitting at Brendol Hux's side during their tedious meetings, after spending the best part of half an hour fucking the general's son.

Their friendship had begun to sour years ago, after Brendol had left Maratelle on Arkanis during the siege. Pryde had endured Brendol's pomposity and bluster for the sake of her genuinely witty conversation. Since then, Pryde made sure to covertly arrange various minor inconveniences for Brendol - without doing anything that would harm the First Order, of course. Small things that he took great pleasure in.

But this was the best yet, though Brendol was completely unaware. For now, at least. It served him right for wasting his time having his  _ twenty-year-old _ son serve drinks instead of teaching him anything remotely useful. Honestly, Armitage was intelligent enough, and so receptive to praise and eager to please that Pryde imagined he'd have made a fine apprentice for almost anyone other than Brendol.

"I've yet to find anything Armitage is good at," he'd complained, more than once. Pryde now resisted the urge to tell him he'd succeeded where Brendol had failed. Not the sex - not that he didn't enjoy that. Armitage was fumbling and inexperienced, but a little praise and encouragement was all he'd needed. More importantly, he had an aptitude for engineering, as Pryde had discovered one day when his protocol droid had malfunctioned. He wasn't exactly sure where Armitage had picked up that skill, but it certainly wasn't from Brendol. That showed initiative. Pryde thought about that afternoon often.

He thought about it  _ now _ , as he smiled and nodded, paying lip service to Brendol. About waiting until Armitage was done with the droid, then fucking him into the mattress until he was a whimpering mess, clasping his hand over his mouth when Pryde finally allowed him to come. 

And he thought about fucking him during the hour before this meeting. How willingly Armitage had bent over the desk for him. Usually Pryde took pleasure in seeing his face, in seeing the effect he had on the younger Hux, as well as feeling it clenched around his cock. Then again, he  _ did _ have a nice arse, so Pryde wasn't going to complain. 

He chuckled along with the others when Brendol made an absolutely terrible joke. Maybe next time he'd arrange to meet Armitage here, and fuck him right in Brendol's chair. Yes,  _ that  _ was an idea.


End file.
